


I Never New Year

by 8Verity8



Series: The Nebulous Happy & Wonderful Roswell Future [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, New Year's Eve, Secrets Revealed, Tipsy Characters, Waiting for Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: The Pod Squad and their nearest and dearest have gathered at Max's to celebrate New Year's Eve. As they wait for midnight Liz decides a drinking game is in order, let the games begin...
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Isabel Evans, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: The Nebulous Happy & Wonderful Roswell Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587841
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	I Never New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (slightly belated) RNM Secret Santa gift for DJ. I started writing one fic and decided it required more attention then I could give it during the holidays as on over worked retail employee. Then I wanted to try my hand at an art piece--the idea is awesome and I still plan to do it--but I realized it's been months since I've done any art and it's going to take a minute (I don't have) to get back into the swing of things. However, this is an idea that has been spinning around in my head for a minute and was begging to escape. I hope you like it!
> 
> Happy New Year!

“Let play a game!” 

Michael groaned as Liz grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him towards the living room, giggling each time she drunkenly swayed too close. “Liz, I don’t really think—”

“”Come on you guys,” Liz yelled back towards the kitchen; smiling at Kyle and Alex when she turned back to see them already sitting on the couch, staring at her with curiosity. “We still have a couple hours to kill till midnight,” she explained, gesturing dramatically towards the clock. “So, we’re going to play a drinking game.”

“We are?” Alex asked, arching a questioning brow in Michael’s direction.

“Apparently,” Michael sighed.

“That’s the spirit Mikey!” Liz gave him a wide grin, moving to claim the love seat and ordering them to each refill their drinks for the game.

“I need to grab a new one anyways,” Michael shook his almost empty bottle at Kyle and Alex. “Want me to grab you guys one too?”

“Yeah, I’ll take another cider. Thanks man” Kyle told him.

Alex eyeballed his beer then nodded, “That’d be great, thank hon.”

He ran into Max on his way back to the kitchen and promptly enlisted his help. “Come on, man. It’s your girlfriend insisting that we all play this drinking game of hers... which means it should be your responsibility to get everyone into the living room and make sure they all have drinks and everything. But here I am, doing it for you, so the least you can do is help me,” he said, shoving Max into the kitchen with a little telekinetic help.

“Hey, you two.” 

Michael snickered as Maria and Isabel quickly jumped apart. Maria giving them both a guilty look while Isabel rolled her eyes.

“What?” She snapped impatiently, obviously annoyed by the interruption.

“Make sure you have a full drink, then get your ass out in the living room,” Michael ordered with a grin. “Liz wants to play a drinking game.”

“Well, I don’t—” Isabel started.

“Oh come on, Iz. It’ll be fun,” Maria interrupted, giving her a sweet smile, guaranteed to soften her up. 

Michael fought back a laugh when Isabel visibly melted even as Max snorted next to him, earning a glare from their sister.

“Fine, let’s get out there before they decide to play something totally asinine like ‘Truth or Dare’ or something then.”

“That’s not a drinking game Iz,” Max argued as he opened the fridge and loaded up on cider and beer while Michael grabbed a beer for himself and the bottle opener—better to just grab a bunch and let everyone take what they wanted.

“I’m sure Liz would find a way to make it one,” Isabel grumbled, grabbing her glass and an open bottle of wine from the counter before heading towards the living room, a giggling Maria trailing behind her. 

“She’s not wrong,” Michael shrugged, prompting a resigned sigh from his brother before they both followed after.

~

_ “What the hell is I Never?” _

Michael tensed up as everyone stared at him with varying levels of shock.

“How do  _ you _ not know what ‘I Never’ is?” Kyle asked incredulously as Alex discreetly moved his hand to the small of his back. “I mean, you drink all the time and it’s a pretty common drinking game…” Kyle tried to explain before trailing off again.

“Usually when I drink, I  _ drink _ , I don’t make a fucking  _ game _ out of it,” Michael snapped.

“I just thought—”

“Well, you thought wrong.” 

Alex inched his hand beneath the hem of his shirt and started tracing light circles across his skin, sending shivers up his spine and effectively distracting him from his annoyance with Kyle.

“Somebody just explain the damn game already,” he ordered, deciding to let Kyle off the hook for now. Hoping nobody noticed his small gasp when Alex’s fingers trailed lower and dipped beneath his jeans as if to reward him for taking the higher road. 

“Don’t worry, Mikey. It’s really simple,” Liz told him matter-of-factly. “We go around the circle and each person takes a turn stating something they have never done. Everyone who  _ has  _ done the thing, has to drink.”

“How do you win?” 

“Sometimes people hold up fingers too—either five or ten—and the first person out, loses or the last person out, wins. But we don’t need to get that complicated,” she waved a hand dismissively. “The real point of the game isn’t to win anyways.”

“Then what  _ is _ the point?”

“To drink, of course,” Liz laughed. “And to learn all your friends dirty little secrets.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him.

“Great, just what I need,” Isabel interjected sarcastically, looking pointedly at both Max and Michael, before turning a disgusted look on Liz.

“Right, like you don’t already know all our secrets Iz,” Michael snorted.

“All right then,” Liz sat up straight, clapping her hands and ignoring Isabel. “I’ll go first. Never have I ever… been married.”

“How original,” Isabel muttered, moving to take a drink, her glass pausing mid-air when she noticed Maria drinking too. “ _ You’ve _ been married?”

Everyone leaned in curiously, waiting for Maria’s reply.

“ _ This  _ is why people like playing this game,” Alex murmured softly to him as Maria finished taking her drink and looked around the room in surprise. 

“You guys didn’t know that?”

“No!” Isabel exclaimed as most of the room shook their heads in agreement.

“I did,” Max volunteered.

“Me too,” Alex added.

“You I get,” Isabel said, pointing at Alex. “But you, How did you—no, wait. Not the point right now. You.  _ When _ were you married? And how did I not know about this?” Isabel asked, turning back towards Maria.

“It was about four years after High School and it didn’t last very long. He was in the military and when he left, I didn’t. End of story,” she shrugged and looked over at Max. “Your turn.”

“Isabel still has to drink,” Michael interjected, giving her a shit eating grin when she glared at him over the rim of her glass.

“There. You happy?”

“I am now. Max, your turn.”

“All right,” Max sighed. “I’ve never had—”

“No, you got to say it right,” Liz interrupted, shaking her head. “Never have I ever…”

“Fine. Never have I ever had sex with a man.”

Michael rolled his eyes, but took an obligatory drink off his beer. Noting that everyone else was drinking too, which made sense since everyone else in the room besides Kyle was—wait, Kyle was drinking too.

“You just get thirsty Valenti or…” Michael trailed off, letting the unspoken question dangle suggestively in the air as the spotlight switched to Kyle. 

Kyle didn’t seem to be disturbed by the attention though. “I’m bi,” Kyle lifted his beer in a silent salute towards him and took another drink.

“Since  _ when?”  _ This time it was Michael’s turn to stick his foot in his mouth. A sharp elbow to the side made that abundantly clear almost as soon as the words left his mouth. “Sorry,” he added sheepishly.

“No worries. I get it,” Kyle reassured him. “Took me awhile to realize it myself. Didn’t really till med school....”

“Huh. Well, cheers then. Welcome to the club.”

“Thanks?” Kyle laughed, turning to Alex, “I think it’s your turn.”

“Never have I ever had sex with a girl,” Alex responded without preamble. Smirking at the chorus of groans that greeted him as everyone was forced to drink. 

“Hey, mine was almost the exact same as Max’s,” Alex protested. 

“We’re groaning  _ because  _ it was the same,” Isabel told him. 

“It’s not my fault everyone’s Bi,” he countered back.

“I’m not,” Max said.

“Yeah, I think I’m more Pan, really. If anything,” Liz mused. 

“Anyways,” Michael interrupted, getting everyone’s attention before the conversation could get too far down the rabbit hole. “It’s my turn, so… Never have I ever,” he paused, looking around the room thoughtfully before throwing caution to the wind. At the very least, he would get Liz with this one. 

“Kissed Kyle,” he finished with a flourish.

As expected Liz drank, but so did Maria… and Alex.

“Oh really?” He smirked, raising an eyebrow in Alex’s direction.

“We were twelve,” Alex responded, rolling his eyes at Michael.

“Can’t wait to hear  _ that  _ story,” Michael told them both. Any reply they might have made though was interrupted by Isabel loudly stating, “Never have I ever done an illegal drug.”

“Define _ illegal _ ,” Liz held her drink up expectantly as everyone turned towards Isabel for an answer. Out of the corner of his eye Michael caught Alex sneaking a drink. Well, well, well.  _ That  _ was certainly interesting.

“As in  _ Not  _ Legal,” Isabel replied, looking at them in confusion. “What other definition is there?”

“Yeah, but what about Pot,” Maria asked. “It’s legal in some states.”

“Or prescription drugs,” Kyle added. “They’re legal if you have a prescription for them, but not if you don’t.”

“As in, Never have I ever done  _ any  _ drugs that are in any way classified as illegal, including taking drugs I didn’t have a prescription for. Human meds don’t work on us, there’s no point,” she shrugged.

“Well, fuck,” Maria took a drink, followed by Liz and Kyle. 

“I tried pot once back in High School,” he admitted. “That’s how Iz and Max found out that it doesn’t do a damn thing for us. I guess that means I drink...” He took a gulp of his beer, debating whether to call Alex out or not. 

“Does alcohol count?” Max asked. “I know you drank underage.”

“So did you,” Isabel replied.

“I know, that’s why I’m asking if it counts,” Max ginned.

“No, it doesn’t count,” Isabel snapped.

Aw hell, everyone else had been called out tonight…

“So… Alex. I noticed you drank earlier,” Michael drawled, capturing everyone’s attention again. “How is it that a fine military man such as yourself has engaged in illegal drug activity? Don’t you Air Force types have to take drug tests or something?”

“Yep,” Alex said, answering the last question and blatantly ignoring the rest.

“So how could you get away with doing drugs then if it could show up on a drug test? Why risk it?” Michael asked as the same time as Maria and Liz both spoke up.

“You never wanted to smoke with me back in High School, what the hell!”

“I thought you hated pot, you said you didn’t even like the smell.”

“Isabel never said anything about pot specifically,” Alex reminded them.

“Damn, Alex,” Michael stared at him in surprise.

“If it wasn’t pot, then what was it?” Max asked.

“Nope,” Alex shook his head. “The rules of the game say I have to drink if I’ve done the thing. They don’t say I have to give you any details.”

“I’m gonna get it out of you later,” Michael warned. 

“I figured as much,” Alex told him with a smile before telling Maria it was her turn to go.

“Awesome. On that note,” Maria sighed, pausing to think of something. “God, what haven’t I done that you guys would have? Oh, wait! I know! Never have I ever lived somewhere other than Roswell, New Mexico.”

Michael, Kyle, Alex and Liz all automatically took a drink. 

“You two have to drink too,” Maria told Max and Isabel, looking between the two expectantly.

“But we’ve always lived in Roswell,” Max protested, Isabel nodding in agreement.

“You came to Roswell when you were seven,” Maria countered. “Even if you don’t remember it you’ve lived somewhere else.”

“Oh, that shouldn’t count,” Liz scoffed. “If they only remember living in Roswell then from their perspective they’ve never lived anywhere else.”

“All right fine,” Maria grumbled. “Your turn, Kyle.”

Kyle sat up, rubbing his hands with a gleeful smile that made Michael just a bit nervous. “Never have I ever kissed an alien.”

“Is that a hint Valenti?” Michael smirked as Alex, Liz, Maria and Isabel drank. “I mean, I’m taken, but—”

“I’m cool with it,” Alex interrupted, leaning forward to put his beer back on the table. 

“What?” Michael and Kyle’s shocked voices rang out simultaneously.

“Sounds kind of hot actually.” Alex winked, giving them both an appraising look as his expression turned thoughtful.

“Oh gross,” Isabel interjected. “I do  _ not  _ want to think about my brother having a threesome, thank you very much.”

“Same,” Max whined before chugging half his beer.

“I don’t mind,” Liz said helpfully.

“Me either,” Maria added.

“You do if you want to get laid tonight,” Isabel grumbled.

“Thanks for that Iz,” Michael told her. “Cuz hearing about  _ your _ sex life isn’t significantly more awkward or anything.”

“At least your not getting visuals.”

“Neither are you,” Michael exclaimed, cowering slightly before the glare Isabel leveled back at him. 

“ _ Some  _ people in this room happen to project  _ very loudly _ ,” she informed him dryly. “Not gonna name names or anything, but…”

Her eyes glanced over at Kyle before quickly skittering away again.

“Oh really?” Michael smirked, raking his eyes over Kyle. “Good to know.”

“Oh my god, would you  _ please stop _ !” Isabel moaned, hiding her face in her hands.

“Okay, fine. Yeah, sorry Iz.” Michael backed off, noting Kyle’s red face and Alex’s thoughtful one. They would  _ definitely _ be discussing this—among other things—later.

“Who’s turn is it?” Michael asked, looking around.

“It’s my turn,” Liz announced, raising her hand like they were in school. Michael couldn’t help but laugh at her antics as she continued.

“Never have I ever…”

**~**

Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One...

Happy New Year! 

Michael gathered Alex into his arms and kissed him thoroughly, pulling away again before he forgot where he was and made an ass out of himself. He noticed Isabel and Maria off to his left, still giggling and kissing each other as fireworks and cheers erupted from the tv. Max and Liz were gazing adoringly into each others eyes, off in their own little world… and Kyle was sitting 

on the arm of the couch, typing something on his phone.

Oh hell no!

He nudged Alex and nodded towards Kyle, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Alex chuckled softly and nodded his approval, giving him a light shove in Kyle’s direction. His leaned in to give Alex another quick kiss before swooping over to Kyle and grabbing his hand to pull him upright. Startled, Kyle dropped his phone, staring at him in confusion.

“So Kyle,” Michael drawled. “Want to kiss an Alien?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, Regarding Alex, Michael and Kyle... I tried to leave this vague and open ended in a few places so it was open to interpretation by the reader. I personally like to think that Malex is in an established relationship, but they are both open to the idea of a friends with benefits style relationship with Kyle. Not necessarily one that includes romantic feelings, but it's purposely left open so that the reader can interpret it however they like. :)
> 
> On the drug note... this was also left purposely vague, but for those who are curious coke is the drug I have seen most frequently used by military personnel (both while IN the Army and after), mainly because it's out of your system by Monday morning. This was by no means a major "issue' I saw or anything--literally encountered it less than ten times... but that was 10 times more than I encountered pot. (It just stays in your system way too long)
> 
> *Note: Please do not @ me or leave comments about pot or drugs in general. I'm allergic to pot. I think it's great that it works well and helps a lot of people, I'm just not one of them. My body hates it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed the muse. I'm a Leo so I'm fueled by adoration! It definitely gets me to write more, that's for sure!


End file.
